Anything Goes- Vocaloid Style!
by NattalaChao
Summary: Sexy singer Kaito has a crush on plucky salesman Len, who's in love with beautiful heiress Miku, who's engaged to gentleman lord Gakupo who's a fan of Kaito! Stick them on a cruise ship with gangsters Ia and Iroha and anything goes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I Get a Kick Outta You

The Grey Dove bar downtown was well known for attracting a particular type of clientele. Every night a beautiful blue-haired man in tight-clinging clothes would serenade the hoards of men who had come from across the land to watch him perform.

Although he was best friends with the star performer, The Grey Dove bar wasn't really Len's scene. The only reason he went there was because he was easily able to sweet talk the bar's owner, Haku into giving him free drinks.

Haku was usually the only woman in the bar each night so Len was surprised when a beautiful girl with long green pigtails walked in and sat down at a table.

In a bar like this, Len figured he stood a good chance, especially as the other patrons seemed to show her no notice. He walked over to her table.

'Excuse me miss, do you mind if I sit here?' he said.

The girl shrugged.

'Suit yourself' she said.

'So what's your name?'

'Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?' she asked.

'Of course, my dear. I'm Kagamine Len, a hot-shot salesman for Sakine Co. I'm a pretty big deal in the company actually, the owner practically considers me her son! Oh and I'm making a lot of money.'

Miku raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'Oh really?' she said.

'Yup, I'll probably be taking over the company pretty soon. So how about yourself? I mean what brings you here? I'm sure you didn't come for the... entertainment.'

'Why not?' the girl asked, looking towards the stage.

'He seems quite talented.'

'Ha! You're not his type.'

'Well I didn't say I wanted to jump into bed with him!' the girl said.

'Sorry miss!' Len said. 'I didn't meant to imply anything. I just meant that the men around here, well they can't exactly appreciate your immense beauty.'

The girl smiled.

'Hmm well what are you doing here then?'

'I get free drinks. The bar owner can't resist my charms.'

'With as much money as you make I wouldn't think you would need free drinks' the girl teased.

'Well... you see... I mean...'

The girl laughed. It was so bright and musical Len was stunned.

'You're cute' she said.

'I can be even cuter, just give me a chance- and a name.'

The girl smiled.

'My name is Miku. How about you get me a drink.'

Len walked over the the bar to get drinks but when he turned back, two guys in suits were now sitting on either side of Miku.

Len rushed over to save her.

'What's going on here?' he asked.

'Beat it' said one of the men 'this doesn't concern you.'

'Well when you accost innocent women I think I have a right to get involved.'

One of the men then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Len.

Len took a step back and looked around for help but all the other patrons were applauding the star performer as he left the stage.

The men in suits grabbed Miku's arms and began to walk her out of the bar.

'Wait! Don't go, Miku!'

'I have to. Don't worry, they won't hurt me' Miku said.

'But will I ever see you again?'

'Unlikely, tomorrow I board a ship headed for America. Goodbye, Len.'

Miku walked out of the bar, followed by the two men in suits.

Len stood there staring at the wall until he felt someone hug him from behind.

'So how was I?' Kaito asked.

Len looked back at the blue haired singer.

'Sorry, what?'

'My performance. What did you think of it?'

'I wasn't really watching' Len said 'But I imagine it would be the same as all your other performances.'

'Aww you really should have watched. I put something special into it as it's my last performance in Japan. I really wish you had agreed to come with me to America' Kaito said.

'What?! You're going to America?!'

'Idiot! I've feel like I've told you this a million times now! I got a gig aboard a cruise ship headed to America.'

'I've got to get on that ship!' Len said.

'It's too late to buy tickets now!' Kaito said.

'I'll find a way' said Len.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - There's no cure like travel

They couldn't have chosen a better day to depart. The sky was a clear blue and the sun hit the waves and created sparkles on the water. Above the water a blue figure stood, so splendid it is as if they rose out of the ocean.

Kaito looked out over the water, breathing in the salt air. The end of the ship was empty- all the passengers were still boarding and settling into their rooms. His stomach was in a flurry. He was excited to travel but said about what he would have to leave behind.

'Stop right there!' Pounding footsteps and shouts broke the silence. Two rose haired girls were running away from one of the ship's security guards.

The girls caught Kaito's eye and smiled. They ran behind him, clinging onto his shoulders. Kaito put his arms out to shield the girls from the guard.

The guard stopped in front of Kaito. 'Step aside' the guard said. 'I have business with these girls.'

'Now what business could a guard like you possibly have with these nuns?' Kaito asked. 'Nothing untoward, I hope!'

The girls grinned and mimicked praying poses with their hands.

'Nuns?! They're nuns? I don't believe it! Look at what they're wearing!'

The guard gestured the outfits of the girls, one who was dressed in an orange singlet, the other wearing a pink skirt.

'They're nuns of the Sahara' Kaito said. 'It's so hot in the desert that they have to light clothing to stay cool. Then when they travel abroad they wear the same clothes so that they don't forget their origins.'

The girls nodded. 'God bless you' they said in unison.

'Oh, well sorry' the guard said. 'It's just we got word that the notorious gangster H and her gang were going to be on this ship and these sisters matched the description.'

'No worries officer. I'm sure God won't judge you too harshly' Kaito said.

The guard started, recovered, and then walked away in a huff.

'Fancy seeing you two here' Kaito said.

'Good going, you sweet talker you' the pink wearing girl said. 'I owe you one.'

'You owe me more than that Ia' Kaito said. 'Where is H anyway?'

'I dunno' the orange wearing girl said. 'We're meant to meet up with her so we can give the boss her ticket.'

'Um, One? If you have H's ticket then how is she supposed to meet you on the ship?' Kaito said.

'Uhh...'

'You idiot!' Ia said, slapping One's arm. 'The boss is gonna be furious!'

'Well at least she can't get to us to punish us' One said. 'Hey Kai, you need a free ticket?'

'What would I do with a ticket? I already have one.'

'Uh I guess you're right. Do you think we can sell it?'

'Think idiot!' Ia said. 'Everyone on this ship already has a ticket. Who are we gonna sell it to?'

'A stowaway maybe?'

'Aw c'mon! Who's gonna stowaway on this ship?'

'Someone help me!'

'Who said that?' said One

'It's coming from overboard the ship!' said Ia.

The three looked over the end of the ship to see Len clinging onto the ship's figurehead.

'Len?!' said Kaito. 'We have to get him up!'

'Here take this!' One said and handed Kaito some rope.

Kaito threw the end of the rope overboard. Len grabbed for the rope and Kaito strained to pull him up. Ia and One grabbed parts of the rope too and together they slowly brought Len aboard before collapsing to the deck, panting.

'Thanks everyone. Good thing you had that rope.'

'No worries' said One. 'A good gangster always carries rope around. You never know when it will be useful.'

'Len that was crazy!' Kaito said. 'What were you thinking?!'

'I know it's crazy but I had to do it. There's this girl you see. I think she might be in trouble. And the connection I have with her is incredible. I can't let that go.'

'Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick' said Ia.

'You asshole!' Kaito screamed and slapped Len. 'Who is this girl?!'

'Woah what's the problem?' Len asked.

'What's the problem?! How about the fact that you've been leading me on! You made me think you loved me!'

'Well how could you possibly think that?! I always treated you with respect!'

'Exactly! And I'm not used to guys treating me that way! Did you ever stick your hand down my pants? No! Did you ever invite me up to your room to be your 'nude model'? No! Did you ever try to grope me in a taxi? No, not one lousy grope! You shouldn't have led me on like that!' Kaito yelled and stormed off.

'Wow, he's even scarier than the boss' said One.


End file.
